Lights, Camera, CUT!
by Invisible Love
Summary: [CHAPTER TWO POSTED!] Ever since Himeno and Sasame's audition together, they've been the best of friends. They've overcome obstacles and many sticky situations, but what happens when a certain navy haired bishounen enters their lives? AU
1. Awkward Moments

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pretear the Manga or Anime. They belong to Kaori Naruse & Junichi Satou. **I** on the other hand, own this little piece of work right here.

**Title:** Lights, Camera…CUT!

**Storyline Summary:** Ever wondered what life would be like as a famous star? Well our main characters from Pretear the anime/manga is here with lots of surprises in store. Himeno and Sasame have been in the actor/actress career since their discoveries in their first auditions together. Upon meeting, the two have become best friends and since then have overcome many obstacles and situations that have been thrown their way. But what happens when an annoying, more like annoyed, navy haired bishounen enters their lives? AU

**A/N:** OH MY GOODNESS! It has been exactly two years **(COUNT THEM!)**, and POSSIBLY a few months, since I last posted….let alone written a fanfic. How sad am I? (This is **HINKU**, not **MURASAKURA** by the way) Well, I'M BACK and full of fresh ideas. I can't wait to get typing again and get reviews! But before any of THAT exciting stuff happens I have to get my mojo going. WOO! BLEH! BLAH, BLEE, BLOK, ACKKK! Okay…I'm good now. MuraSakura has pretty much taken over this account, but I hope you all like this new story. I just kind of sat down and started writing. Aren't you so proud?! OOOf course you are. There are maybe a couple OCs in this fic, but they play minor roles. Most of the characters from the original manga/anime are back, some playing different parts than others. If you're confused, at what I just said, just keep the thought on hold and I'll explain more elaborately later on. Nowww, remember that _italics_ are _thoughts_ and **bold** and underlining means **emphasis**. ONWARD! TO THE FIC!

_Oh, and just a warning, I haven't watched Pretear or read the manga in a while, so the character's might be a bit OC. O.O" SORRY! DON'T HURT MEEE!_

**CHAPTER ONE: Awkward Moments**

**START!! **

"ANNNNND CUT!" screamed the director, his voice echoing throughout the studio. Himeno wiped off her fake, theatrical tears and clapped with a large roll of paper in her hands.

"That was our best one yet everyone!" exclaimed Himeno with a giant smile on her face.

"Yes, and you were exceptionally well." A soft voice said from behind.

"Oh, hey Sasame. Thanks." Himeno grabbed the cold water bottle Sasame had brought over for her and wiped off the condensed water on the outside of the bottle on her pants. She lifted her head and grinned at him, "But I don't think I was THAT good. You're much better than I am in emotional scenes." Sasame chuckled. "See! It's true!"

The two began to walk over to a cluster of chairs and a big screen TV. Himeno took a sip from her water bottle and turned up the volume to the TV.

"Let's see how great the last scene came out," said the director. And so with that last statement, everyone took a seat, turned their heads to the big screen, and watched as Himeno wrapped up the final section in the movie.

'**But don't you understand how I feel? Every day, I wander the halls waiting… just waiting and hoping for that one true moment to become reality. Couldn't it be now?'**

'**I'm sorry. I can't. I just… I can't. And you know why.'**

**The male lowered his head in sorrow.**

'**Well then, I guess this is good b-'**

Himeno zoned out in the middle, of course anyone would after acting out AND watching the same scene about a buh-million times. Himeno cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered to Sasame. "Are you going to the afterparty? I'm not sure if I should go or not. I mean, it might be boring."

Sasame shrugged. "I might, it just depends on who's going to be there." With that, he gave a gentle wink. Himeno replied with a giggle. Suddenly you could hear deep sobbing from the TV.

"Aww man! I did so bad! I don't understand how I even became 'famous'. I can't wait to start over with the new movie we're shooting tomorrow." Himeno raised her arms and slapped them back onto her lap.

"Don't say that. If it makes you feel any better, I think you're a fantastic actress and if you don't mind, I'd be happy to escort you to the afterparty." Sasame was glad to see Himeno had lightened up from what he had said.

The movie clip had ended and apparently the director loved it, due to the giddy laughter and shoutings of 'That's it!' or 'Beautiful job!' with a kiss from his fingertips (A/N: Yes, he is French D). The cast began to clear out of the set after a long day of dramatic scenes and loud outbursts of sobs and screams. Sasame and Himeno walked out into the sunny air talking about their plans for the rest of the week and the upcoming movie they would be filming together, when they were bombarded with camera flashes and microphones being shoved into their faces.

'_Sasame! That was a great movie you finished producing last week. Are you satisfied with the ratings it received?!?!' _

'_How do you think your upcoming movie will do in the hands of the critics Himeno?!?!' _

'_Are you two going to shoot a movie together in the near future?!?!'_

'_Are you going out?!?!'_

'_In love?!?!'_

'_A couple?!?!'_

Himeno couldn't take the pressure, and Sasame could tell. He held Himeno close and… "SECURITY!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. In just a matter of seconds, people dressed in navy blue uniforms appeared out of nowhere and started to shoo the paparazzi away. Himeno took in a breath of relief and headed over to the limo.

"I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll be there by about 8" Sasame said as he boarded the shiny black car.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Before you knew it, an hour had passed, and another, and another. It was now 6:50 PM and Himeno still could not figure out what shoes to wear with her ensemble. The hotel room was cluttered with shiny new dresses and mounds of jewelry here and there. Yayoi, Himeno's best non-famous friend since ever, was standing, her feet spread apart, in the middle of the room, attempting to NOT step on something and have Himeno freak about its price or value. "Do you think I should just wear a simple skirt and shirt? I don't like wearing big fancy dresses for a long time. But then again I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb and be the only one not wearing something beautiful to the party. Hmm…How about I just-"

"Himeno!" exclaimed Yayoi, "I'm not sure if you want **my** opinion, but you know traditionally at afterparties, people just wear whatever they feel like wearing, usually not a big gown. Haven't you been to one before? I'm sure you have, since you've acted in 2 movies already."

Himeno simply shrugged, "Maybe I have, but they weren't exactly 'afterparties'. They were more like sophisticated dinners with a toast that never ended." Himeno grabbed a different dress and held it up to see it in view of the full-length mirror. "How about this on-"

At that moment, a knock was heard at the door. "Himeno? Are you ready?" It was Sasame.

"Oh no! What do I do?!" said Himeno, frantically.

"Just throw something on! I'll go check up on him," replied Yayoi. She stumbled many times but she finally answered the door. "Hey Sasame. How are you doing?" Yayoi looked at his attire up and down. He was wearing a pair of tan-colored cargoes with a light purple t-shirt. _Oh no. It's a casual party!_

"I'm ready!" Himeno appeared at the door wearing her most expensive jewelry, most elegant dress and her most uncomfortable, but stylish, shoes. Yayoi shook her head in disdain while Sasame burst out laughing. "What?" Sasame kept on laughing, then it hit her.

"Himeno…It's a…casual…party…" Sasame confessed in between laughs. Himeno's face turned bright red. She didn't say much, but she did slam the door in his face and came back out wearing a pink skirt and a white shirt with pink strawberries on it. Sasame was still laughing by the time she had changed and gotten out. Yayoi was wearing jean capris, rolled up at the bottom, and a light green shirt. It accented her emerald green colored eyes.

The chauffeur was patiently waiting by the door with a shy, but innocent smile. He looked like he was in his 50s or 60s, but seemed to like his job instead of relaxing in a nice retirement home. He bowed a little and said "Hello Sasame-sama. Are you and your date ready to depart?" Himeno blushed a slight pink.

"Yes Tenshu-San, let's-"

"ERM! We're just friends!" Himeno interrupted, nervously.

"Oh, umm, yes… just friends…" Sasame frowned a little.

The trio and Tenshu-San all boarded the limo and were well on their way to the after party.

Conversations just didn't seem to want to go anywhere between the teens. The silence was suffocating Yayoi. She was so used to the constant chattering and bickering, that without it she couldn't even read a simple line in her favorite book without feeling uncomfortable. Himeno tried to start something every now and then, but Sasame only nodded or said very little.

"Sasame? Are you okay? You've barely said a word since we got in the car." Himeno noted with concern in her voice.

Sasame snapped out of a little trance, "Hm? Oh it's nothing… Are you excited?"

"YEP."

The limo came to a halt. The group peered out the tinted black windows and saw many other actors, actresses, singers and directors exit their cars. It was now their turn.

"You girls ready?" asked Sasame, offering his arms for Yayoi and Himeno. Both girls nodded and took an arm.

"You're going to need these." The front window to the driver's seat opened and Tenshu-San handed out 3 pairs of dark glasses.

"Isn't it too dark to be wearing sunglasses?" pondered Yayoi.

Sasame and Himeno gave her a 'Definitely NOT' look and proceeded to getting off the car. And for the second time that day, the paparazzi were crowded around the two stars, and Yayoi. _I swear I'm going to be blind by the end of this week… _Himeno giggled. _But it feels great to be a star._

The three, arm-in-arm finally got into the large, brick building and split up.

"So… What do you want to do first?"

Himeno was too distracted by everything going on around her to pay attention to anything Sasame had said. There were glitter and streamers everywhere. "Himeno…" Bright, neon-colored lights flashed through the air almost every second and the dance floor was colored with smiling, dancing superstars. "Himeno?" It felt like it was one of the best moments of her life and her best friends were there to share it with her. "HIMENO!"

"Wha? YES?!" Himeno was shouting a bit to be heard over the noise.

"Do you want to dance?"

The music suddenly got louder.

"WHAT?!" shouted the pink-haired teen.

Sasame gave a little laugh, "DANCE! YOU! ME!" Sasame used giant hand motions to get his message through. Himeno apparently got the idea because she grabbed Sasame's arm and headed for the dance floor. They bumped into just about everyone there and they all basically HAD to say hi. They were almost to where they were headed on the dance floor when a tall guy with long dark hair pushed past Himeno, almost knocking her down.

"WAHH!!"

"Himeno! Hey you!" shouted Sasame in the direction the tall guy was leaving. Unfortunately, he didn't hear Sasame, so he shrugged him off and turned his attention to Himeno. "Hey are you alright?" Just then, a girl a little older than Himeno, and with long pink hair, shoved Himeno aside. She yelled something about 'it' being over and stomped off in the opposite direction the mysteriously dark haired guy went. Himeno huffed and brushed herself off.

"Jeez, what is with everyone and pushing today?!" Sasame looked her over to see if she got hurt. "I'm fine! Let's just dance!"

If people didn't know who they were, then they'd probably think the two were a couple. I mean would **you** if you saw a guy and girl laughing and dancing together to every song the DJ was playing? Yeah, I thought so.

It was one fast song after another and after about the fourth song, Himeno started getting tired.

"I'm going to go get a drink, okay?" Sasame smiled and Himeno, taking that as a yes, made her way through the crowds toward the punch bowl. There was a long table with a container filled halfway with red punch, or so it's assumed, on it and chairs stretching out away from the table. All was empty except one at the very end. Himeno's eyebrows scrunched together and she stomped over to the person with her fists swinging by her sides. "YOU!! YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY!"

The seat was occupied by the tall, mysterious guy from earlier. His head was down and his torso was bent over. The guy looked at Himeno for a second, then his expression changed to a 'why are you talking to me' look.

"Excuse me?" he said with a scowl.

"You heard me!" cried Himeno, "I demand an apology for shoving me aside back there!"

"Oh… sorry," said the guy as he lowered his head again.

Satisfied, Himeno turned on her heel and started walking away.

"…stupid tuliphead…"

Himeno stopped in her tracks. She whipped around quickly, an infuriated look plastered all over her face. "**WHAT** did you call me?" she said through gritted teeth.

The dark, navy haired guy smirked. "You heard me."

"And who do **you** think you are? Do you even know who **I** am?!" Himeno scoffed and threw her hands to her hips. Her contradictor rolled his eyes and scoffed back.

"Himeno Awayuki. A loser like you doesn't deserve to know my name."

Steam was practically pouring out of Himeno's ears. "What?! A loser?? What gives you the right to-"

"HAYATEEEEEEEE!" shrieked a sudden voice. The pink haired girl that shoved her aside too, pushed herself out of the crowds of people with what seemed to be her friends in tow. "HAYATE!" She was obviously angry, but for what? "DON'T LEAVE MEE!"

The tall guy named Hayate stood up from his chair. "Mayune." He looked like he was going to run. But Mayune latched onto Hayate's leg before he could get away.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY WHAT I SAID!"

"Mayune! Get off of me! YOU'RE the one that broke up with ME!"

Himeno kept watching the two complete strangers fight to shake one off, or keep their hold on the other. Then Sasame appeared from the dance floor with Yayoi.

"Himeno? Did you get your drink? You didn't come back after a while. I, I mean, we were getting worried."

"Oh, hehe," Himeno rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry."

Yayoi squealed. "Come on Himeno! They started a conga line!" The trio of friends once again disappeared into the large mob of laughy/smiley famous people dancing the night away.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

"Haha! That was the most fun, non-boring afterparty I've ever been to," cheered Himeno as she and Yayoi got out of the limo. Crickets chirped and owls hooted around them as they walked the path toward the hotel doors. Sasame accompanied the two girls to their rooms. Upon arrival of their door, Himeno pulled out her room key.

"Um, Yayoi? You can go ahead inside." She answered with a yawn and left Himeno and Sasame alone in the hall. "Thanks for a great night. I'm so happy that you convinced me to go. You're the bestest friend a girl could ever have," said Himeno as she gave Sasame a hug. She didn't see his usual grin turn into a light frown.

"Yeah, me too… I'm glad you had a good time… Good night Himeno."

"Good night Sasame."

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The alarm rang very loudly at 5 in the morning. Himeno blinked open her eyes and let them adjust with the ceiling. She glanced over to Yayoi's bed. It looked like was knocked out from last night's party. Himeno quietly crept out of bed and got dressed into something causal for the new movie shoot. She wrote Yayoi a note to meet at the Green Seed Café later for breakfast and was on her way down to meet Sasame at the front of the hotel. "Sasame!" Himeno cried as soon as she spotted him. He was with Tenshu-San by the limo again.

"Good morning Miss Awayuki-sama."

"Morning!" chirped Himeno with a gleaming smile, "So, do you know what the movie we're filming today is called, Sasame?"

"Hmm. I think the director told me something a few days ago, but honestly, I actually don't know."

Himeno gave a big gasp. "The great Sasamini doesn't know?! What a shock! IT'S THE APOCOLYSE!" Sasame laughed, making Himeno smile. "Well, at least you're feeling better. You didn't look too happy when you left last night," accused Himeno.

Sasame smiled. _At least she cares._

The car ride seemed normal with the laughter and talking a thousand words per minute. They arrived in front of Sunset studios and stepped out into the cool autumn air. It was still a bit dark out, but you could see big, fluffy clouds passing overhead. It was the perfect start to a day of filming a new movie outside and Himeno was definitely excited.

As soon as they entered the building, they noticed the studio was crowded with people; make-up artistes, stunt doubles, and many other actors. Himeno was handed a large roll of script, a newspaper and a bottle of water, Sasame the same. Himeno sat herself in a chair with her character's name on it and Sasame placed himself next to her. "Cool!" Himeno exclaimed while flipping through the script. I have another lead part! What about you Sasame?"

"Looks like I do as well."

Himeno put aside the script and picked up the newspaper. On the front cover were a familiar man and woman. Himeno looked at their faces closely. _Wait a second, it's that guy and girl from the party last night! _The headline read 'Is Tokyowood's hottest couple SPLIT??' The picture showed Mayune pointing at Hayate, who didn't exactly have the most pleasant look on his face. "Ugh. BOOORING." And with that, she dropped the newspaper onto her lap. Suddenly, Himeno's eyes widened to the size of giant softballs. _WHAT THE?!_

There before her was the guy from the party;

the tall, mysterious guy;

the guy known as…Hayate.

**END!!**

**A/N:** Okay, so I purposely did not use Tanaka as the chauffeur because I had other plans for him, plus I wanted Sasame's chauffeur to be/look like an old wise type of person instead of a bald, karaoke singing short man, which I hold no grudge upon, I'M JUST SAYING. Just wait, he'll soon be in there…somewhere. Sorry it was a bit short. I kinda just sat down after watching Hannah Montana and started writing away. This was my first try at a fic I can actually write without stopping for a million things to do. Hehe. I hope I left a little cliff hanger there. I just wanted people to be begging for more . Please leave reviews and critique my work. I gotta know what I need to improve on and what you all like. Thanks for reading. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON YOUR WAY CLICKING OUT!! The more the better and definitely the faster I update. -Hiniku

**Credits:** I got Sunset Studios from Drake and Josh. Thought it sounded pretty good.


	2. That Himeno Girl

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pretear the Manga or Anime. They belong to Kaori Naruse & Junichi Satou. I only own Tenshu-San, the chauffeur, and that is good enough… for now.

**Title:** Lights, Camera…CUT!

**A/N:** CHAPTER TWO! Aren't you excited?! I KNOW I AM! Okay, so all you need to remember is that _italics_ are _thoughts_ and **bold** and underlining means **emphasis**. ONWARD! TO THE FIC!

**CHAPTER TWO: That Himeno Girl**

**START!! **

"WHAT IS **HE** DOING HERE?!?!"

"WHAT IS **SHE** DOING HERE?!?!" Himeno and Hayate shouted.

At this point, Himeno had stood up from her seat and Hayate had dropped his styrofoam cup. Himeno snatched up her script and skimmed through the roles list again. Hayate did the same.

Their 'harmonic' quarrel started up again.

"WHY IS **YOUR** NAME IN HERE?!"  
"STOP MOCKING ME!"

"…idiot…"

Other people in the studio were staring at the two, wondering what in the world was going on. Sasame was still in his chair, watching them argue over something so little. "Have you two met already?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

Himeno didn't answer, heck, she didn't move a muscle. She was still staring daggers at Hayate, who was glowered at her with the same look. She had a feeling this movie was going to take a lot longer than expected to produce. Without taking her glare off of Hayate's face, Himeno sauntered back to her snap-open chair. She opened the script up once again and looked at the first page.

"A Wish Upon a Star…" She read, "What a weird name for an action, adventure movie…"

Sasame mentally slapped his forehead. "Oh Himeno, I'm sorry. THAT'S what I forgot to tell you. The director changed the movie from an action-packed theme to a love story sort of thing."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"Apparently it's about two people who fall in love and end up with a happily ever after. You know, like in fairytales." Sasame grinned at his best friend. Just then, the director called Sasame up for something, so he excused himself and left.

"Himeno… You've done something like this before right?" Hayate said in his chair across from hers. He showed no anger or irritation in his eyes like he did just a minute ago. He seemed to be…calm.

"Um, yes. Once." Himeno answered with a confused expression. Hayate smirked, making Himeno suspicious. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just thought if you experienced something like this once, then maybe you might suck just a little less your next time."

Himeno's glare crawled itself onto her face again. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She declared. Hayate's smirk grew slightly, satisfied at what his remark resulted in doing. He watched as Himeno stomped over to where the director and Sasame were talking. "I want out."

"Excuse me?" The director said perplexed. Sasame's eyes widened a bit. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I said. I. WANT. OUT. I can **NOT** work with a jerk as insensitive and cruel as **THAT** man over there." And Himeno obviously pointed over to where Hayate was calmly reading the script while sipping coffee from a new styrofoam cup. No one else saw a smirk form on his face as he brought his cup up to his lips. She redirected her gaze to the director and waited for his reply. He just stood there staring at her like he was trying to figure out why she only had two eyes and one nose.

"Hayate? Why he is one of the most profound actors of all of Asia…" Himeno crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for him to say something bad about him. "OHH! I see!" he finally responded.

Himeno grinned from ear to ear. _YES! Finally, I'll be rid of that jerk and his stupid, ugly smirk!_

"This is a test! To show your great actress abilities! Wonderful! I can see your anger and a merciless fire growing within you. It looks very natural. We are very honored to have you on the team Miss Himeno-sama."

Himeno's eye twitched. She swore someone had just punched her in the face. "No! But- I'm trying to sa-" It was too late. The director had already walked away to another group of the cast.

"Why did you want to quit the job?" asked Sasame.

"Why else?? Ever since I got here, **he's** done nothing but insult and badger me. It's getting to me Sasame!"

"Then don't worry about him." Sasame's eyes softened and looked straight into Himeno's own salmon colored orbs. "Just ignore him. He has no business to do or say anything to you except act and that's all he'll do. Just think about that and the fact that I'm here too." With that Sasame smiled. Himeno smiled back.

"Sasame. You're the greatest. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." She gave him a big tight hug and linked arms with him back to their seats.

"OKAY PEOPLE!" the director roared, "THIS IS **SERIOUS** BUSINESS! I WANT EMOTION! I WANT FEELING! I WANT LOVE TRIANGLE!"

Hayate choked on his coffee. Himeno froze up and widened her eyes. Sasame just grinned like a happy puppy. Himeno raised her hand.

"Um, I'm not sure if I heard you correctly, but did you say," The 16 year old silently prayed for the exact opposite, "love… triangle?"

"You heard correctly my dear. Good grief! You are so good with that emotion thing! That quick and pleading reaction was exquisite and genuine. I cannot wait to work with you on your parts." Himeno sunk down into what little chair room she had. "Now. I want every one of you to go out and read over your scenes and lines. A few mistakes here and there is acceptable, but with your unique talents and gifts of flair, I'm sure there will be no problem. Remember to cradle your script like a baby. IT'S GENTLE!"

After a few 'Wow, what a scary director' murmurs here and there, the cast began to dismiss themselves into little groups of friends and partners to go out and memorize lines. Himeno and Sasame packed up their things and left to meet Yayoi at the Green Seed Café.

The sun was about half way visible at this time; 7:25 AM to be exact. Himeno and Sasame were walking and talking on the sidewalk on their way to the café. From time to time a crazed fan or paparazzi popped up from behind a trash can or something, screaming for an autograph or an update on their relationship. Meanwhile, Himeno kept checking her watch and fingering her cell phone charm in her pocket, in case Yayoi wanted to call in sick or decide to have an emergency, anything to avoid going back to that studio.

"Worrying too much about a stranger that you barely know isn't very healthy. It can cause wrinkles you know." Sasame inquired. Himeno looked up and gave him a nervous smile.

They arrived in front of the jungle themed café doors and entered to see Yayoi's cheerful, but tired, self wave over to them. The new arrivals slid into the booth; Himeno next to Yayoi and Sasame in the cushions across from them.

Yayoi fixed her glasses on her nose and weighed her cheek on her hand. "So? How was the movie shoot? I bet it was fun huh?"

"Oh yeah, oodles. That's if you don't count the shady criminal that doesn't do anything but contradict you and the weird director that doesn't get it when you wanna quit!" exclaimed Himeno.

"Oh my, quit? Why qui- Oh. I see."

"So how is your visit in Tokyo doing so far?" asked Sasame politely.

"OH! Well, Tokyo has beautiful sights and scenery! Not like back at home. OH MY GOSH! And there are books and novels that come out faster than their expected release date here in Tokyo! Like the exclusive 'Never Stop My Heart!' or 'Legend of the Princess Pretear!' AHH! I love them all!" Yayoi continued on and on about her favorite authors and book series when a male waiter strolled up to their table with a black waist apron and a mini clipboard in hand.

"Okay, so that's a salad for the blondie, a cup of brown rice tea for Mr. Sasame-kun, and…" He took a breath, "An extra large plate of strawberry pancakes with blueberry flavored syrup, scrambled eggs with sausage bits sprinkled over top, a whole plate of five medium sized bacon strips, and a large carton of orange juice for the upside down tulip. Got it."

Sasame and Yayoi formed sweatdrops on their temples as the waiter listed each thing Himeno ordered.

"NO! For the third time, it's **blueberry** pancakes with **strawberry** syrup, scrambled eggs with **bacon** bits, five links of your medium-sized **sausages** and an **extra** large carton of **milk**! AND I AM NOT AN UPSIDE DOWN TULIP!!"

The two added another sweatdrop to their collection. The waiter was scribbling and scratching a hundred words per minute. There were many other angry customers, who were impatient to receive their orders and get on with their lives, yelling for him to hurry up and come to their tables. He finally moved on after about a century long argument with Himeno and looked relieved.

"Sheesh! These people need to do their jobs right." Another sweatdrop.

"Uh, Himeno, h-how are you going pay for all that?" stuttered Yayoi a bit stunned.

"I'm a famous actress remember? I've got money. I guess he was new or something. I mean, almost everyone knows who I am right? Maybe it's because I yelled at him too much."

Yayoi laughed nervously, but then her laugh suddenly turned into a light shriek. "Speaking of famous stars, look who just walked into the café!!" she squealed as she pointed to the two glassy double doors. Who else but Hayate casually entered the building with his hands in his pockets?

"He looks like he's looking for something," said Sasame nonchalantly.

"I've read so many articles and biographies on him! He was born April 27, a Taurus, his favorite drink is coffee with a bit of milk, blood type A and he has navy blue hair and deep blue colored eyes the same as the sky! Doesn't he sound so dreamy?"

"Oh yeah… A real catch… That's exactly how I'd picture my dream guy." Himeno said sarcastically. Sasame's ears perked up. "Too bad he's the mean jerk I was talking about 2 seconds ago." Himeno hushed her voice at mean jerk.

"Oh, that's who you were talking about? You should invite him over, to make up. I mean, you're going to be working with him for the next few months… or years…" Yayoi looked at Himeno, then back at Hayate who was getting in line for something. "Hayate! OH HAYATE-SAMWAHHHH!" Himeno clamped her mouth shut and dragged her down under the table.

Hayate thought he had heard something, so he glanced around and spotted Sasame._ It's that guy from back at the studio. _He took his coffee with milk (A/N: Wow, Hayate really likes coffee xD) and hot sushi roll and slid himself into the cushion seat across from Sasame while Himeno and Yayoi unfortunately were still stuck under the table.

"Eeep!" squeaked Yayoi before Himeno shut her mouth with her hand once again.

"Yayoi please! Be quiet or we'll get caught!" whispered Himeno as silently, but loudly, if that makes any sense, as possible. Her blond-haired, emerald orbed friend nodded in response and Himeno released her hand from Yayoi's mouth. "Now listen."

"Hey. I'm Hayate. You know, from the movie set."

"Hi. I'm Sasame. Yes of course, I remember you. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." He took a bite from his sushi roll. "You know that Himeno girl?"

"Oh, I- uh…" Sasame felt a tug on his pant leg. He glanced down under the table and saw Yayoi muffling her giggles with her hand. Himeno was frantically shaking her head with a pleading look on her face right beside her. "Um, no." Sasame glanced again and Himeno gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh." He sounded a tiny bit disappointed, but then his rough tone of voice returned. "Well, she's annoying as hell." Sasame looked taken back at this statement. "I mean, I've met fan girls more controlling than she is."

Himeno clenched her hands into fists and lightly punched the table. The slab of wood shook, hard enough to rattle the salt and peppershakers on top of it.

"What the?" Hayate questioned as he attempted to look under the table. Himeno and Yayoi scrambled as far as they could to Sasame's side of the booth, and since the table wasn't very big, that wasn't very far.

"Hayate! Err, what brings you to Tokyo all of a sudden. I heard you were in Taiwan doing various interviews."

"Oh that. I just wante- Whoa! Did you order all of this??"

Hayate was cut short when the waiter came with Sasame's tea, Yayoi's salad and Himeno's big buffet of breakfast foods on three trays.

Sasame winced. "Yes…" _The things I do for you. You're going to pay me back big time Himeno._

This time, Himeno was the one clutching her stomach AND her mouth to keep from exploding with laughter and Yayoi felt bad for Sasame, but she couldn't resist a few giggles for his embarrassment.

"Ahem. So why do you hate Himeno?" continued Sasame, trying to ignore the fact that he has to consume more than what he could in order to cover for Himeno's butt.

Recovering from his slight shock, Hayate replied. "I never said I hated her. I just think she needs to improve on her attitude and stop being so irritating, which at this rate might be never."

"Himeno? Are you okay?" asked Yayoi trying to calm down her friend under the table.

"Hey look at the time. It's almost 8:30. I gotta start heading back to the studios. You coming?" asked Hayate as he stood and left a small tip on the table. Himeno took a swing at where Hayate's leg was resting, but he moved too fast, so she punched the booth seat instead. Hayate stared at the seat again before heading towards the door.

"Yeah maybe in a few minutes. I'll meet you there," answered Sasame. Hayate shrugged and left.

Himeno groaned as she crawled out from under the table, followed by Yayoi. "How did you end up down there again?" questioned Sasame. Himeno eyed Yayoi as she rubbed her aching back.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

The twosome returned back to Sunset Studios with Yayoi heading back into the city to check out more authors and newly published books.

"Excuse me sir."

"How may I help you pretty lady?"

"I am ready to… to… oh what was it?! Oh! To order now!"

"I see. Would you like the waffle bagel, or the bagel waffle?"

"Bagel waffle please!"

"Himeno, I think you meant the 'waffle bagel,'" corrected Sasame.

The 16 year old groaned.

Cramming was all the two did before entering the studio doors.

"Argh! I can't believe you memorized all of your lines for the first scene already! I'm never going to remember this in time!"

"Himeno, you shouldn't just stress out over this. You've done this before. Why is it so nerve-racking to you all of a sudden?"

"I… I don't know. It's that stupid Hayate's fault. Plus, I didn't get to eat any of my food! I'm STARVING!"

Sasame chuckled. "We'll grab a snack from the vending machines later. Now let's hurry before we turn out to be the last ones there. Don't want to make a bad impression with the director, but I don't think you have anything to worry about, since he favors you and all."

"Please Sasame. He's clueless." And with that, Sasame and Himeno walked into the set room just in time to hear the director giving a speech about commitment and something about 24/7. Hayate was in his chair rereading his lines with a bored look on his face. Himeno crossed her arms, kept her head low and pretended to be interested in her nail beds. She and Sasame placed themselves into their respectful seats and waited for further directions.

"OKAY! UP FIRST! HAYATE-SAN AND SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted the director. Himeno didn't move her face away from her nail beds, but she redirected her eyes up to Hayate walking up onto the set. The director was talking to Sakura and Hayate. She looked at Hayate's face. His bored expression had disappeared and was replaced with a serious, professional look. His face features naturally changed to each emotion he tried to display. What was more was his acting skills. His lips moved from line to line, sentence to sentence like in a real conversation. Each word flowed onto the next and even though a normal person would view it as…well, a normal person talking, something about Hayate intrigued Himeno and made her become oddly drawn to him.

"Wow, he's pretty good," said Sasame, amazed as well. Himeno didn't say anything. Her head wasn't as low as it was before, but it was definitely higher than what Himeno had intended on lifting.

The director yelled 'cut' and Hayate broke out of his acting mode. He relaxed his posture and looked up. He caught Himeno staring at him. Hayate smirked. Himeno immediately lowered her head as low as it could go. Hayate didn't notice, but a light blush had snuck itself onto Himeno's cheeks.

"Alright! That was pretty good so far! Next up is HIMENO-CHAN AND SASAME-SAN!"

**END!!**

**A/N:** SWEET! ANOTHER COMPLETE CHAPTER! This is great. I'm so progressing, at least on the updating thing. Reviews would totally make my day. Please and thank you? ) -Hiniku


End file.
